Plan de meurtre pour tuer sa belle-soeur
by Aphrodesca
Summary: En colère de voir son précieux frère s'éloigner de lui à cause d'une charmeuse maléfique, V.V. décide de se venger en tuant cette dernière. Il faut juste trouver comment parvenir à ses fins sans être soupçonné d'assassinat...
1. Prologue

Alors, alors, bonjour à tous, à toutes ! Voilà que je poste une petite série très courte qui est au final sur... Code Geass (bah si vous le voyez vous êtes au courant, non ?) !Bien évidemment c'est à nouveau sur l'adorable V.V., mon favoris.

Bon, passons aux infos importantes :

Disclaimer : Tous ces petits êtres délicieux sont la propriété du studio Sunrise.

Painring : Sous entendu Charles/V.V. ainsi que Jeremiah/Marianne et de sûr Charles/Marianne

Rating : T pour l'instant

* * *

V.V. exaltait à l'idée d'enfin se débarrasser de l'insupportable femme de son magnifique frère. Il la voyait morte, gisant dans une gigantesque mare de sang, les yeux exorbités et le teint pâle. Ses membres seraient tordus dans un angle improbable, faisant par là ressortir son triste état. Rien que visualiser cette scène lui fit plaisir et il sourit de contentement et de joie en imaginant le calme que redeviendrait enfin sa vie. Seule hic, comment la tuer sans qu'il ne soit soupçonné par Charles qui connaissait la haine qu'il vouait à Marianne ? De plus, il voulait la tuer des ses propres mains afin de mieux se délecter de sa minable fin de roturière entrée dans la famille royale par chance. Ne sachant comment faire, il se décida à aller à la bibliothèque où regorgeait des livres de toutes sortes : politique, romance, thriller... et bien d'autres diamétralement opposés.

En plus de quarante-cinq ans il lui restait au moins les deux tiers de la salle à feuilleter ce qui soulignait le nombre important de recueils divers.

Il ne connaissait pas par cœur ce que chacun des rayons contenaient, et fut immédiatement désespéré par la stupidité d'éradiquer définitivement la reine de la vie de son mignon et divin petit frère. Soufflant un peu et se reprenant, il se dit qu'il devrait créer de toute urgence une carte de cette pièce démesurée. Le leader de Pluton commença donc ses longues et fastidieuses recherches qui furent fructueuse après six jours qui lui parurent interminables. Tout le long de deux colossales étagères se dressaient plusieurs dizaines de manuscrits plus ou moins récents traitant du meurtre et de ses dérivés. Restait plus qu'à trouver celui qui pouvait être le plus à même de l'aider dans son but d'abattre cette horrible voleuse qu'était cette femme dangereuse et fourbe. Il préféra d'abord vérifier ceux qui étaient à sa hauteur donc pas plus de deux mètres à cause de sa petite taille – soit 1m20. Ne trouvant rien correspondant à ses attentes, il partit chercher un escabeau pour les étages supérieurs, bien trop hauts pour lui. Un des nombreux inconvénients de son immortalité bien trop précoce à son goût. Garder un physique de 10 ans éternellement était certes fabuleux pour bien des choses mais son frère le traitait toujours comme un gosse. Bon, il fallait avouer que dans sa tête il avait encore l'impression d'être un gamin. Il vivait assez isolé et n'avait par conséquent pas vu le monde évoluer et changer, donc il était resté avec ses pensées enfantines et légères qui avaient l'air d'amuser son frangin.

Mais le frère du 98ème Empereur n'était tout de même pas stupide comme il était possible de le constater avec son envie macabre de débarrasser le monde d'une monstrueuse vermine. Se décidant enfin à reprendre ses examens, V.V. scruta le titre de chacun des nombreux écrits et mit de côté un paquet de livres comptabilisant parfois un millier de pages.

Constatant que huit heures du soir venaient de sonner depuis 20 bonnes minutes, il jugea bon d'aller manger histoire de ne pas tourner de l'œil.

Il ouvrit un passage secret protégé par une dalle marbrée menant à sa suite cachée de tous, vu que nul ne se souvenait de l'existence d'un frère du roi. Pour savourer de vrai repas, sa salle à manger comptait un immense tableau électronique -consommant peu de sakuradite- pourvu de différentes commandes pour la plupart inutiles d'après lui. Seulement il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de prendre de véritable dîner et choisit donc quelque chose de simple et rapide : une petite salade bien fraîche. Une fois qu'il eut fini d'engloutir son assiette, il reparti vivement dans la bibliothèque royale continuer son exploration des plus épuisante. Au final il réussit somme toute à déterrer un vieil ouvrage en cuir relié traitant du meurtre sous toutes ses coutumes ainsi que comment masquer le crime. Heureux de pouvoir se reposer et bouquiner ce livre qui sentait la poussière, il retourna dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son grand lit violet à baldaquin. Restait plus qu'à organiser la terrible attaque terroriste qui ferait perdre la vie à cette cruche de Marianne qui serait tant regrettée.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce prologue tout ce qu'il y a de plus classique et de plus court. Toujours pas obligé de reviewer et en espérant que ça a pu vous plaire.

Amicalement votre.


	2. Chapter 1

Alors, alors, bonjour à tous, à toutes ! Voilà enfin le second chapitre de cette petite histoire qui n'a pas la chance d'être dans un fandom bien rempli côté France (dur dur d'être lu dans ces conditions). En plus je me suis promis d'écrire autre chose mais non, Code Geass m'inspire trop pour que je passe à autre chose.

Bon, passons aux infos importantes :

Disclaimer : Tous ces petits êtres délicieux sont la propriété du studio Sunrise.

Painring : Sous entendu Charles/V.V. ainsi que Jeremiah/Marianne et de sûr Charles/Marianne

Rating : T pour l'instant

* * *

Complètement obnubilé par le gros livre dans lequel il était plongé depuis environ trois heures non-stop, V.V. n'entendit pas son frère entrer puis l'appeler. Ce fut un long craquement qui le sortit de sa lecture.

Charles ? Que fais-tu ici à cette heure-ci ?, glapit précipitamment le blond en cachant le grimoire sous son oreiller.

\- Je m'inquiétais de ne t'avoir vu cette semaine alors je suis venu vérifier ton état. Et je suis rassuré de constater que tu vas bien, lâcha l'Empereur.

\- Je suis désolé c'est juste que... je m'étais procuré quelques mémoires d'illustres membres de notre lignée. J'étais tellement captivé que j'ai oublié de te donner de mes nouvelles, mentit aisément V.V. en souriant d'un air faux.

\- N'y avait-il pas un temps où tu haïssais chacun de nos ancêtres ?, s'étonna l'homme à la tête de Britannia.

\- J'ai tourné la page sur le passé.

\- En lisant, plaisanta Charles.

\- Tout à fait.

\- Bien heureux de te voir encore en vie. Bon, je dois maintenant te laisser, Marianne souhaite passer un peu de bon temps avec moi.

\- … Amuse-toi bien, bouda l'immortel dépité.

\- Alors à une autre fois , salua le monarque.

Une fois son frère partit, le garçonnet afficha franchement une mine déçue. Son frère s'était inquiété pour lui mais après une semaine sans le voir, il aurait pu faire une concession pour rester rien qu'une demi-journée avec lui. Son imbécile d'épouse le monopolisait TOUT le temps. Il n'avait plus une seconde pour qui que ce soit d'autre. Ras le bol de cette gourde.

Pour qui se prend-elle à voler SON frère sans penser aux autres _?_ Vivement qu'il trouve comment l'éliminer sans qu'on l'accuse. Le chef de la première puissance mondiale ne se rendait pas compte des manipulations de son arriérée de femme et ça mettait le possesseur du Code en colère. Reprenant le fil de sa lecture là où il l'avait laissé, il eut subitement une illumination qui le réjouit au plus haut point : Une arme à feu, typique des révolutionnaires ! Mais il ne savait pas comment en utiliser ou même en tenir une.

Pas catastrophique en soit mais plutôt fâcheux à son humble avis. Il ne voyait pas comment apprendre à s'en servir sans aide extérieur car il n'y a pas tout par écrit. Et il ne devait absolument pas se montrer à qui que ce soit qui ne soit ni Marianne ni Charles ou... Jeremiah !

Car oui, il connaissait le chef de la garde rapprochée de la reine bien que son frère n'en sache rien, fort heureusement. Mais lui demander serait ardu car Jeremiah se méfierait de ses intentions. D'autant plus que le jeune homme était fou amoureux de celle qu'il servait fidèlement depuis plus d'un an déjà. V.V. ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait aimer une femme telle que Marianne, menteuse à tel point que même l'homme l'homme le plus haut placé de Britannia était tombé dans ses filets. Et bien sûr, comme si cela ne suffisait pas, elle faisait partie des meilleurs pilotes de Knightmare et avait hérité d'une grande beauté, pas transcendante mais charmante. Pour en rajouter encore plus, elle possédait des manières et une excellente diplomatie à faire pâlir bien des gens. Et surtout, l'ancienne demoiselle Lamperouge était une bonne mère aimante pour ses deux jeunes enfants, Lelouch et Nunnally. Tout ceci énervait profondément le garçon qui avait énormément de mal à lui voir plus de cinq défauts. Son ambition aurait pu en être mais en tant que souveraine, c'était plus un avantage. Peut-être était-elle trop franche, chose dangereuse dans un milieu aussi élevé. Effrontée aussi. N'ayant pas été éduqué pour devenir reine, elle manquait cruellement de retenue et de discrétion. Quoique son ardeur à avouer ce qu'elle pensait s'était tarie avec les années et ses deux grossesses. Insupportable, elle l'était d'après lui. Mais tout à chacun d'apprécier une personne ou non. Refermant violemment le livre, les mots s'entremêlant dans son esprit, l'enfant bailla élégamment, épuisé de tant forcer sur ses yeux roses pâles. Se blottissant bien confortablement sous ses couvertures, V.V. s'endormit aussitôt.

Le lendemain, il regretta de n'avoir pas retirer ses vêtements car il était en sueurs.

Se levant prestement, il se précipita directement dans sa salle de bain qui comportait une baignoire, une douche, un lavabo, un jacuzzi et une pièce attenante où il rangeait ses vêtements et tout un tas d'autres produits très utiles pour rester parfait. Étant pressé, il prit juste une douche (mais mis quand même une heure et demi avec toutes les crèmes et avec ses longs cheveux à brosser.

D'ailleurs son frère ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne les coupait pas car ça le faisait encore plus ressembler à une fille. Bien sûr le blond le savait mais c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour constater que le temps avait encore une emprise sur lui. Une fois près, il alla manger un peu avant de partir à la recherche de Jeremiah sans oublier quelle excuse bidon lui sortir pour qu'il l'aide sans trop se poser de questions. Autre ennui, il devrait attendre un long moment avant d'accomplir son noble but sinon Jeremiah se douterait de quelque chose. C'est ragaillardi par ses idées plus lumineuses les unes que les autres, qu'il vit celui qu'il cherchait.

Ah ! Enfin je te trouve !, s'exclama plein d'enthousiasme l'immortel.

\- Votre Majesté ?!, sursauta justement l'homme aux cheveux turquoises.

\- Jeremiah Gottwald, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide.

\- Mon aide... ? Euh... Yes, Your Highness !

\- Voyons, ne soit pas aussi formel, dit V.V. avec une petite moue déçue. Je te pensais plus malin, tu vois bien que ce n'est pas d'un soldat dont j'ai besoin -enfin si, mais non.

\- Alors en quoi puis-je vous être utile ?, demanda aimablement le britannien.

\- Apprends-moi à me servir d'une arme à feu.

\- De quoi ? Enfin, je veux dire – parce que je ne vais pas vous demander pourquoi, vous êtes de la famille royale- vous allez bien ? Euh plutôt... vous êtes sûr ?

\- Oui, rit allègrement le frère de l'Empereur devant l'air gêné de son interlocuteur. Je suis parfaitement sûr de ma demande .

V.V. était maintenant rassuré car Jeremiah ne souhaitait pas obtenir d'explication de sa part. Mais il devait s'interroger, non ? Sans doute était-il trop jeune et prudent pour oser. Courageux mais pas fou. Loyal et honnête sans être trop franc. Et surtout, extrêmement doué pour son jeune âge. Jeremiah était à ce jour le plus jeune officier au service de la famille royale, un bien bel exploit.

Au fil des jours, l'immortel apprit un tas de choses, tout autant théoriques que pratiques. Aussi pour ne pas s'ennuyer, dans le même temps il parlait avec Jeremiah. C'est ainsi que de fil en aiguille, il en vint à parler de son ennemie.

Et par un heureux hasard il se mit à donner des conseils au plus jeune afin de tenter de séduire Marianne.

C'est alors qu'il se souvint d'un petit détail contraignant sans être préoccupant : sa belle-sœur couchait avec Bismarck.

Non seulement elle lui volait son doux Charles mais en plus elle osait le tromper !

Ah oui ! Ce fait avait son importance finalement.

Devait-il en avertir Jeremiah ?

Non, bien sûr que non, il ne lui devait rien. Mais pourquoi pensait-il que ce serait mieux pour... eux deux ?

Car il pourrait enfin justifier sa haine et ainsi excuser son envie de meurtre et Jeremiah saurait à quel point son idée de romance était impossible. Mieux valait ça plutôt qu'il souffre inutilement après avoir eu de l'espoir.

Euh... Jeremiah ?, l'interpella l'être royal.

\- Oui Votre Majesté ?, s'inquiéta subitement le principal intéressé.

\- Je... je voulais te dire avant que tu te fasses de faux espoirs que... euh... non rien, oublie.

\- D'a-d'accord , répondit automatiquement le garde sans poser de questions.

D'ailleurs ce manque d'audace commençait sérieusement à lasser le blond qui soupira de déception.

Après une longue semaine, V.V. fut enfin satisfait de ses progrès et fit une pause de deux jours, voulant profiter de son frère.

Ne pouvant se promener librement dans les couloirs, il emprunta un couloir tenu secret et qui menait aux appartement de son frérot adoré.

Quand il arriva dans le boudoir de Charles, il demeura immobile : comment cette garce osait-elle couchait avec le Knight of One ici et non dans sa suite à elle ?!

V.V. ne savait pas si il devait révéler sa présence, Bismarck ne le connaissant pas. Il était néanmoins sûr d'une chose, si il intervenait, la tuer se révélerait plus compliqué.

Il préféra faire demi-tour en silence, priant pour que son frère arrive à ce moment là et les surprennent.

Ce serait tout de même trop beau pour être vrai.

Sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux sans raison, il pressa le pas et se jeta sur son lit avant de se mettre à pleurer sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

* * *

Bon, j'espère que ça a pu vous plaire -quelqu'un a lu ?.

Amicalement votre.


	3. Chapter 2

Alors, alors, bonjour à tous, à toutes ! Après de nombreux jours sans rien poster, je reviens plus vive que jamais. Alors ce chapitre 3 est court et pour cause, il marque un changement dans cette fanfic qui va prendre un tournant totalement différent.

Bon, passons aux infos importantes :

Disclaimer : Tous ces petits êtres délicieux sont la propriété du studio Sunrise.

Painring : Sous entendu Charles/V.V. ainsi que Jeremiah/Marianne et de sûr Charles/Marianne

Rating : T pour l'instant

* * *

V.V. se réveilla sans se rappeler de s'être endormi hier soir, les oiseaux ne cessant de faire du bruit. Il bailla légèrement et se redressa lentement, tout ankylosé et comateux.

Il eut un sourire ravi lorsqu'il sut que son frère chéri était passé le voir il y a dix minutes de cela, bien qu'il dormait à ce moment-là. Charles lui avait laissé un petit mot sur sa table de chevet , l'informant qu'il reviendrait à 14h. Réalisant qu'il était déjà 12h11, soit assez tard d'après lui, il alla directement manger un énorme repas délicieux avant de s'habiller tout en blanc et bleu clair.

Il pensait activement à tout un tas de choses (dont le meurtre de Marianne) lorsque Charles vint le le voir avec un gâteau pour lui.

Bien paresseux aujourd'hui, il est quand même tard.

\- Charles ! Je suis si heureux de te revoir, voilà bien longtemps que tu n'étais pas venu.

\- Moi aussi je suis content d'avoir enfin un moment à moi.

\- Puis-je te demander ton aide ou cela te dérangerait-il ?

\- À quel propos ? Tout dépend.

\- Vois-tu, par erreur quelqu'un a découvert mon existence pendant un manque d'attention de ma part alors ce serait préférable que tu utilises ton Geass pour qu'il oublie notre rencontre.

\- Qui est donc la personne sur qui je dois l'utiliser ?

\- Jeremiah Gottwald.

* * *

Malgré la longueur minimaliste, j'espère que vous avez apprécié,

Amicalement votre.


End file.
